


tater tots and chocolate shop (a.k.a. chen’s convenience store)

by onelovewonderwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Violence, but really not that bad, graphic ish description of venom eating someone, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelovewonderwoman/pseuds/onelovewonderwoman
Summary: Eddie really didn’t expect anything new today - Which is something eerily weird for a man housing a deadly symbiote in his own body. Really, he never actually knew what to expect, but never anything out of ordinary; that is, his ordinary. Then again, he had gotten into the swing of things. Having scored a new job as a journalist, three months prior, spent his days at work, although that meant out and about the city of San Francisco. Then, he’d drop by Chen’s convenience store every couple of days to pick up the symbiote’s, Venom, favourite snacks (and now forcefully his too); tater tots and chocolate. For whatever reason, it made an impression on the creature, so Eddie rolled with it.The new thing Eddie didn’t expect, though, was the woman behind the counter.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	tater tots and chocolate shop (a.k.a. chen’s convenience store)

**Author's Note:**

> another fic from tumblr whew

Eddie really didn’t expect anything new today - Which is something eerily weird for a man housing a deadly symbiote in his own body. Really, he never actually knew what to expect, but never anything out of ordinary; that is, his ordinary. Then again, he had gotten into the swing of things. Having scored a new job as a journalist, three months prior, spent his days at work, although that meant out and about the city of San Francisco. Then, he’d drop by Chen’s convenience store every couple of days to pick up the symbiote’s, Venom, favourite snacks (and now forcefully his too); tater tots and chocolate. For whatever reason, it made an impression on the creature, so Eddie rolled with it. 

The new thing Eddie didn’t expect, though, was the woman behind the counter. Usually, he would walk in and see Ms. Chen behind these counter, greet her as usual, sometimes even getting an earful from her about how “tense he looked” and how he should start meditating (although, that is why he loved the woman - she felt sort of like a concerning mother figure to him), pick up what he needed then pay and leave. Simple. 

Except this time, there was no Ms. Chen behind the counter. 

No, this was a young woman. Eddie thought she couldn’t be over twenty-two. Sure, the college textbooks in front of her behind the counter made it more likely, but she looked like she was practically still what anyone fairly older would call a girl in place of a woman albeit she was. 

Her head was down when he saw her through the glass doors of the store, holding a pink highlighter in her hand as she read through the open book in front of her, highlighting things ever so often. An earbud dangled from her left ear, the wire of the abandoned earbud bunching up at her front when she brought her arms around her to lean against the counter. 

She looked smart. It didn’t help Eddie that she was beautiful either. Sure, he sees beautiful women everywhere he goes every day in the city, but truth be told, the man became somewhat of a shut in since his break up with his ex-fiancé, Anne followed by the recent presence of Venom. 

Although this time, Eddie figured he wouldn’t be just passing her by like he does other women every day. No, she was new. Obviously, Chen wouldn’t just have her there for the day and leave it at that. Ms. Chen has been there every day since the damn store came to be. She was an employee now - One Eddie was probably going to have to see more often than he’d like to admit. 

Sighing, he opened the door and walked in, bell ringing as he did so. It did a good job at catching the girl’s attention, as her head shot up when it rang. 

He seemed to be the first customer in a while. Although he wouldn’t be surprised; it was fairly late into the night and Ms. Chen did recently expand the hours from 8:00 a.m. - 12:00 a.m. - It was practically only ten minutes until closing. 

The girl gave Eddie a soft smile, welcoming, that he returned briefly, before she turned back to her textbook when she noticed the ease Eddie had walking through the store. It was easy to tell he was a regular. 

When he reached only the first shelf from the counter, he was unable to help himself and spoke indirectly, “So, you’re new?”

“Huh?” The girl looked over before seeing him turn his head to give her a slight smile and nod towards her, as if signalling to her, “Yes, I’m talking to you”.

Yanking her earbud out almost frantically, she stammered, feeling herself flush slightly in his gaze, “Oh yeah. Yeah, I’m… I’m new.” 

Eddie hummed. 

She continued before he had the chance to reply, “I’m assuming you’re a regular here? You know Ms. Chen?”

“Yeah,” Eddie chuckled and shook his head, thinking of the older woman, “Yeah, she’s a…”

“Character?”

The both of them let out small laughs of their own together before Eddie found himself turning back to the shelf and the girl back to her textbook, albeit both reluctantly. 

Once again, in true Eddie Brock fashion, Eddie found himself unable to stop and spoke once more, “So, not that I’m exactly complaining, but why exactly isn’t Chen here. I don’t think the woman’s ever missed a fuckin’ day.” 

She breathed a laugh before turning back to him with something bright in her eyes that Eddie felt he hadn’t seen in a long time, something refreshing, “I’m pretty sure she wanted to set aside a little time for who I think is the future Mr. Chen.”

“Wow,” Eddie feigned disappointment, “There goes my shot.”

A bright smile grew on the girl’s face, making Eddie’s heart start beating just a little bit faster as she went along, “There it goes.”

A small smile - a true, genuine small smile - found its way to Eddie’s face. She was cute, really cute. 

**_“Who is she and why does she make your heart beat fast?”_ **

“Jesus,” Eddie jumped unnoticeably at Venom’s voice in his head, muttering to himself, “Shut up, you parasite.”

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and offense having heard his muttered words. “Excuse me?”

**_“Parasite!”_ ** Venom spoke in his head with anger. 

Eddie’s eyes widened before he took a few steps closer to the counter. “No! No. Not you.”

“O-” She looked him up and down for a split second with a frown; who was he talking to if not you, the only person in the store with him. “Okay.”

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, feeling the awkward tension get heavier with each passing by. Although, when Eddie saw the girl shift back into her leaning over the counter position from before to get back to her textbook, he pulled her away from it once more. 

“Look, I’m sorry,” Eddie spoke sincerely to the young woman, looking from her to somewhere in the store ever so often, “I guess I have this… thing where I… talk to myself. Sometimes I don’t even realize I do it. Could I just- I mean, do you think I could get your name?”

Her frown upturned into a soft smile once more. “Y/N.” 

She then proceeded to add, “I work three days a week here.”

Eddie’s gaze on her felt like the heat from one of those lights on a movie set, and it made her feel flush under it, “I mean, that’s just if you wanted to know. I’m gonna be here pretty often, so I don’t know-”

“Hey, Y/N, Y/N.” He cut her off with an endeared look on his face. “Don’t shit yourself, it’s good to know.”

“Okay,” Y/N laughed nervously as she watched Eddie move across the store once again to reach the desired shelf, “Good- Good to know. Tha-Thanks.”

Once he’d found his desired purchases, dollars over dollars of tater tots and chocolate for his “little buddy”, he took them up to the counter that Y/N sat behind. 

She spoke as she grabbed each product and scanned, eyes looking up from her actions to Eddie, “Hey, I never got  _ your _ name.”

He chuckled nervously and spoke almost regretfully to the floor, “Yeah, it’s, ah, it’s Eddie.” He lifted his head to, although he didn’t intend to and it just ended up happening, gauge Y/N’s reaction - As if it would set off a bomb, especially after everything with the Life Foundation. 

“No way,” 

And there it goes. 

“I thought I’d recognized you from somewhere; you’re Eddie Brock, right?” Here comes the part Eddie was waiting for, the backlash of having dismantled the Life Foundation - people claiming what the foundation was accused of doing, what Carlton Drake was accused of doing, wasn’t actually real despite the photo evidence he’d provided. Although, when Eddie closed his eyes for a brief second to both calm himself and Venom, the symbiote probably feeling the way his nerves spiked and heart pumped faster, he opened then fairly quickly when he heard Y/N’s excited voice with what could even possibly be admiration, “You exposed the Life Foundation, right? That’s- That’s insane. It was crazy what they were doing, I still can’t believe it. I mean, I kinda can ‘cause I never exactly had a good feeling about that guy. Yeah, he was nice on camera and stuff, but it felt like he was a little too nice, if you know what I mean.”

She paused when she noticed Eddie was staring at her like she grew another head and looked to him nervously. “What?”

“Nothing.” Eddie pushes back a disbelieved laugh, staring at the girl with that same disbelief, except with something lighter that felt like a tiny spark of hope for him, which made him feel like he was getting way too far ahead of himself. “It’s just that, since it’s happened, not a lot of people have good things to say about it.”

Y/N shrugged before she grabbed a plastic bag and began placing the items into it, eyes on that now as opposed to on Eddie. “I think what you did was great. People are probably just still in their little bubbles trying to avoid any type of bad thing. It was only the poor being used during the human trials, so it’s none of their concern as far as it goes - Just like everything else. I read your papers now, they’re amazing.”

“Thanks.” Eddie smiled, practically mesmerized with this girl for reasons unfathomable to even him. 

After he handed her cash, she leaned over and handed him his bag. Taking it, he felt his fingers brush against hers, feeling adrenaline rush through his body at the mere contact…

Which alerted the symbiote. 

Knowing, Eddie turned away from Y/N, moving his head down as his eyes flashed an ominous grey, trying his damn hardest to keep Venom at bay. 

Beginning to walk out, he shouted, “Thanks, Y/N. See you.”

Y/N’s smile faltered at his sudden leave, only replying with a sigh after the bell chimed again and Eddie was no longer in the store, “No problem, Eddie.”

Outside, an argument was taking place inside Eddie Brock’s head with his symbiote. 

**_“She makes you heart beat fast like Annie.”_ **

Shaking his head whilst he walked, Eddie thought to Venom,  _ “No, she doesn’t.” _

**_“Yes, she does.”_ **

_ “No, she doesn’t.” _

**_“Yes, she does.”_ **

“No, she doesn’t!” Eddie practically shouted in the middle of the street, stopping his movement to see that he’d gained weird looks from others on the street with his outburst. Shaking his head once more, he went onto walking home again. 

_ “Look, I just met her-” _

**_“We.”_ **

_ “We! We just met her, and it doesn’t mean anything. She was pretty, and new, thought I was cool, and I haven’t gotten any for months now. We just got excited. That’s all. We’ll see her every once and a while, and that’s it. She’s a good girl, wouldn’t be surprised if she had a boyfriend.” _

**_“We can eat him.”_ **

“No-” Eddie cut himself off when he realized he spoke aloud again, frustrated with the symbiote’s quote on quote “solution”

Huffing he continued to speak with the symbiote, turning the corner and getting closer to his apartment building. 

_ “No, we cannot eat him. We don’t eat people, at least not good ones, and you know, there are a lot-” _

**_“A lot of good people. Yes, yes, I know.”_ **

_ “Exactly. So get over it. I will.” _

———————————————

“So, Mondays and Wednesdays.” Eddie walked into Chen’s convenience store that Wednesday to be greeted with what he thought was possibly the most beautiful smile from Y/N. “You wanna let me in on what the third day of the week you work on?”

Y/N laughed, taking her earbud out and giving her full attention to Eddie, almost looking at his shyly and bit her lip, driving him insane in a way he didn’t expect from you. “I don’t know… Maybe you’ll have to figure that out for yourself, Ed.”

“Oh, it’s Ed now,” Eddie challenged with a smirk, walking past her to the first shelf. 

Her eyes followed, taking in his broad frame. “Mhm.” She nodded confidently. 

“Mhm,” Eddie mimicked her with a chuckle before nodding towards her textbooks. “What are you studying?”

“Uh,” Y/N looked down at her textbook, like she had forgotten what the textbooks were even for, eyes fluttering before she looked back up at the man. “Mostly English stuff.” Y/N shrugged and placed her elbow onto the counter, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. “I’m an English major - It’s my third year.”

Eddie gestured towards her, his front still facing the shelf and his side to her, his head still turned looking at her. “Any idea…”

Y/N snorted, voice straining as she told him, “Nope.”

Eddie turned away with a laugh when he saw her smile lazily at him. 

She sighed, “But,” Eddie’s attention turned back to her, “I am hoping to figure it out by the end. Granted I have this year and the next to figure  _ it _ out, but here’s to hoping, right?”

“Yeah.” Eddie gave a weak smile. “Here’s to hoping.”

Y/N hummed then deciding to leave Eddie be, turning back to her textbook and putting an earbud into her left ear, as she always does. 

**_“Pussy.”_ **

Eddie huffed, speaking underneath his breath, “Alright, you know what?”

Forgetting what he’d come to the store for, Eddie found himself marching up to the counter and planting himself in front of it, right where Y/N was seated behind. 

Obviously hearing his movement, Y/N looked up with her eyebrows furrowed and a confused smile on her lips. “Is everything alright, Eddie?”

“Let me take you to dinner,” Eddie said abruptly as to not chicken out, attempting to smile through all the nerves he was feeling in that moment, “Let me- Let me take you out on a date, sweetheart.”

Panic shot through his chest right through his heart when he saw Y/N’s confused smile falter into a frown and her face grow solemn. 

“I’m really flattered, Eddie.”

_ “Please, no but. Please, no but.” _

“But,”

_ “And there it is.” _

“I’m already seeing someone. I-” Y/N paused and looked at him almost regretfully, biting her lip with her eyes filled with sadness. “I’m really sorry, Eddie. You’re really cool and stuff, but-”

“No.” Eddie shook his head before giving a weak fake smile as he chuckled, attempting to not make it sound as bitter as he felt so he wouldn’t make the girl feel bad. “Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. I should’ve asked-”

“No, it’s okay, really.” Y/N shook her head and attempted a smile to show him it was fine, really. 

“Maybe,” Eddie paused, looking around then back to Y/N, “Maybe I should go. I’ll just go. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you, okay?”

“Yeah,” Y/N eyebrows furrowed in concern before she called out as he began to walk away, “Didn’t you need to get some stuff?”

“Uh, no.” Eddie looked back briefly, then tucked his hands into his pockets before he opened the door with his shoulder and heard the bell chime as always. “Not today.”

As Y/N watched him walk away from the store through the glass, she couldn’t help the words that came out of her mouth despite a mother now walking in with her small child, “Fuck,”

——————————————————

Despite saying everything was fine, Eddie found himself not going back to the store for the next week, too, and as stupid as it sounds, scared to face Y/N after what had happened. He felt stupid; after everything, she was too good to be true - Way too good to be true. 

Although, ten days later, he found himself on his way to the convenience store on a Saturday night, half past eleven. 

Taking a deep breath before entered, he pulled the door opened and heard the damn bell again, catching, none other than, Y/N’s attention. Although, this time - This time, she saw him of course, but she didn’t take out the earbud always in her left ear, didn’t take her focus off her textbook and highlighter in hand to shoot Eddie the biggest, most beautiful smile. She didn’t give him any type of greeting. 

At first sight, Eddie would think that obviously she’s pissed. He probably made her feel bad about it, despite how he said it’s okay. Completely contradicted himself and made her feel like an ass.

As he got closer to the girl, though, he heard a sniffle she tried hard to cover. 

It sent a rush of rage through his body, and he had to try his hardest to fight against Venom’s want to make an appearance. 

_ “Stop it, you’ll scare her.” _

**_“I will scare whoever did this to her. I’ll bite their head off-”_ **

_ “No. Biting. Heads off. Right now, we’re focusing on her… We might be the ones who did this to her.” _

Eddie then felt a flush of shame before Venom spoke to him once more. 

**_“You.”_ **

_ “You? What do you mean you?” _

**_“You did this to her. I had nothing to do with it.”_ **

Eddie rolled his eyes subtly at the symbiote. 

_ “So now it’s just me, huh?” _

The symbiote didn’t reply, and that when Eddie decided to walk closer to the counter and the upset girl behind. 

He spoke up, “Y/N?”

Eddie heard Y/N suck in a breath before shooting her head up to face him, quickly wiping away any tears that may be running down her beautiful face, and shooting him a weak smile in attempts to cover up she’d been crying. “Hey, Eddie,” She gave a forced chuckle, “Guess you figured out what the third day of the week I work is.”

Eddie stared at her, concern littered all over his face with a mix of anger, his eyebrows furrowed. “What’s going on, sweetheart?”

Her nose was running and she looked drained, her eyes faintly red rimmed from crying. 

“Nothing, Ed, I’m-” Y/N let out a shaky sigh. “I’m fine. It’s stupid, anyway.”

“Hey,” Eddie spoke softly to the girl, leaning himself as close as he could with the counter separating them, “I won’t think it’s stupid.”

Y/N shrugged before she let out a sad laugh, “It’s just the guy I was seeing.”

Eddie hummed, already knowing where this was going. Nonetheless, he let her continue. 

She crossed her arms in front of her, placing them onto the counter and leaning forward. Closer to Eddie. 

“I thought we made it clear we weren’t gonna see other people,” Y/N smiled sadly, her voice soft and light, weak, “But I guess it wasn’t clear to him. I, uh, I caught him with some girl, and I know it’s stupid ‘cause we’ve only been together a few months, but it just hurts-”

Eddie shook his head and stopped her, “It’s not stupid, Y/N. I promise you it’s not. That guy’s an asshole - Doesn’t even know what he’s missin’”

**_“Let’s bite his head off.”_ **

Although Eddie chose to ignore him this time, he couldn’t help but consider the idea. 

Y/N gave a weak laugh, “Thanks, Eddie.”

“Any day.”

Y/N shook her head and looked at him regretfully, “Listen, Eddie, about the other day - I’m sorry. I really like you too, I just felt like an ass about it and wrong ‘cause I was already seeing somebody. I mean, but now I don’t feel so bad about it anymore, I guess. If you’d still want to, I’d like to take  _ you _ out on a date to make up for, well, all that and the past ten days.”

  
  


“Got nothing to make up for, Y/N.” Eddie smiled softly at her as he reached over to grab her hand on the counter. “But yeah, I’d really like that.”

If Eddie Brock was a fourteen year old girl, he’d he felt his insides melt and butterflies in his stomach as you gave him the sweetest smile, but Venom would never let it go. 

The sweet moment was all too quickly interrupted. 

In came a hulking building of a man, angry and red faced. Red faced not cause he was angry, but ‘cause he was pretty fucking ugly if the three of them (mind Venom) do say so themselves.

The gun in his hand made it clear what his intentions were, and sent a jolt of protectiveness through Eddie’s body over Y/N and her safety.

The man’s voice was aggressive as he directed Y/N to put all the money in the bag, gun still at his side. She did what he said, obviously, her hands shaking unlike how Ms. Chen was usually more collected because she was unfortunately too used to it. Although, Eddie hadn’t moved when he told him to. 

“Move,” The man boomed, then expressed almost nonchalantly, “I can shoot her if you want, if that’ll make you fucking move.”

The man then proceeded to direct the gun towards Y/N’s head, making her breath hitch and stop her actions of shovelling the cash into the bag to stare at Eddie with eyes filled with frightened tears to mouth, “Move.”

This time, when all he could see was red, Eddie didn’t stop Venom. 

Surely, Eddie form became Venom’s; black covering Eddie body as they shifted. Venom stood huge and towering over everyone and everything. Tongue slid across sharp, menacing teeth as he smiled ominously at the man who now dropped his gun and looked like he was shitting bricks.

There was no speech this time like with the one guy who would continuously harass and rob Ms. Chen. No, this time, he simply grabbed onto the struggling man’s shirt, lifted him with ease to dangle him in the air before simply using him as his next meal. 

Y/N stood watching frozen, scared to make any type of movement, even breath, as to catch the attention of the terrifying creature in front of her that used to be Eddie. 

It didn’t seem to work for her though, because the creature’s head snapped around to her, making her let out a shriek and duck underneath the counter, not knowing what else to do other than cry and expect potential death coming her way. 

Although, that didn’t seem to happen. She heard the creature… talking; like he was arguing with himself. 

“No!” It said, “I want to meet her!”

She heard a final growl before she heard something else, something… slimy, then footsteps coming around the counter to where she hid underneath. Her whole body tensed as she awaited the huge creature, terrified. 

Before she knew it, she faced with not huge, inky black feet (?), but Eddie’s shoes. He crouched down for face her huddled form, arms wrapped around the legs that were right against her chest. 

“Hey,” Eddie said softly, bringing a hand to her arm and pretending he didn’t feel her flinch, “I’m sorry for scaring you. It’s okay. You can come up now.”

Y/N looked at him in disbelief before she spoke fearfully, “No, fuck you, it’s waiting for me.”

Eddie chuckled, genuinely, as his head fell to his chest for a brief second before he looked back up, into her beautiful, [eye colour] eyes. “Sweetheart, I promise, he’s not waiting for you. At least, not to eat you.”

“Okay.” Y/N nodded before exclaiming, “So then it’s to just kill me! He’s probably just full, that’s why. Ate a whole  _ man _ .”

“Alright.” Eddie placed a hand on either side of Y/N’s face and directed her focus solely onto him. “I promise I’ll explain everything, okay? Just know you’re safe with me. You’re safe, you don’t have to worry.”

Y/N’s mouth opened and closed as she debated in her head, Eddie frightful of what decision she may come to. 

“Okay.”

“Yeah?” Eddie smiled. 

She rolled her eyes weakly in distress. “Yeah. Just- Just help me up now.”

Releasing her face, Eddie grabbed her hands and pulled her up with him, although the movement made lose her footing and bump herself into his chest. His arm wrapped itself her waist and there wasn’t anymore space between them, faces barely centimetres apart.

“Hey,” Y/N smiled cheekily at him, her arms wrapping around his torso. 

“Hey,” Was all Eddie said back impatiently before his hand reached up to cup her face and guide her lips onto his. 

Oh, and those damn tater tots and chocolate that gave him a reason to be there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr (please)! : onelovewonderwoman and my smut blog : onelovewonderwomanxxx


End file.
